Disgaea: Hour of Darkness
Disgaea: Hour of Darkness (魔界戦記 ディスガイア, Makai Senki Disugaia, ''literally: Netherworld Battle Chronicle Disgaea) is the first game in the Disgaea game series.'' Plot The story of Disgaea opens with Laharl rising out of an open coffin in his room. Etna, one of the castle vassals, is standing next to him, surrounded by various weapons. She explains that he has been sleeping for two years, far longer than he intended, and his father, King Krichevskoy, has died. Laharl vows to reclaim the throne, and, after consulting with Etna and his other vassals, goes to Vyers' castle. After defeating the demon Vyers, who refers to himself as the "Dark Adonis" and is renamed "Mid-Boss" by Laharl, he meets Angel Trainee Flonne. Flonne had been sent to the Netherworld by Seraph Lamington, the ruler of Celestia, to assassinate King Krichevskoy (who was already dead). Shocked by Laharl's lack of grief at his father's death, the eternally optimistic Flonne joins Laharl's party to determine if demons are capable of feeling love. Observing them in secret is the paranoid Archangel Vulcanus, who interprets Flonne's actions as treason and is convinced that she is plotting against him. After Etna demands that Laharl pay the salary of the Prinnies that she has hired, he decides to attack the demon with the most money in the vicinity. This is Hoggmeiser at Dinero Palace. After defeating Hoggmeiser, Laharl is about to kill him, until Hoggmeiser's son rushes out and gets in the way. Flonne convinces Laharl to spare them, and Laharl lets them keep 5000HL. In response to this act, Hoggmeiser joins the party. At one point, Flonne and Etna discover a photograph of Laharl in an embarrassing situation. Laharl refers to this as a "paparazzi shot", however, the actual contents of the photo are never actually revealed. A threat on the back of the photograph states that copies of it would be distributed if Laharl did not accept a challenge to fight for the overlordship; thus Laharl was blackmailed. Responding to this challenge, Laharl meets Maderas, a vampire. He was banished by King Krichevskoy, for stealing the King's favorite snack, black pretzels. Maderas takes advantage of Laharl's two biggest weaknesses – optimism and women with sexy bodies. Maderas was also controlling Etna by holding her memory. He had instructed her to kill the prince, but she had put him to sleep for two years by poisoning him instead. Etna eventually betrays Maderas, and along with Laharl, Flonne, and Mid-Boss, defeats him. Waking up later at night, Flonne discovers that several Prinnies are chanting and leaving the castle. Laharl, worried that his reputation will be tarnished if it is discovered that he let his vassals escape, chases after them the next morning. Eventually, he runs into Death, and the player learns that Big Sis Prinny is actually Laharl's mother; she became a Prinny because she gave her life to save him. After Laharl becomes the undisputed Overlord of the Netherworld, he meets a group of humans from Earth: Captain Gordon, Defender of Earth; Jennifer, his assistant; and the robot Thursday. Gordon has been led to believe that his mission is to assassinate Laharl due to an impending attack on Earth by the Netherworld. Laharl promises not to invade Earth if Gordon defeats him, on the condition that Gordon becomes one of his vassals if he, Laharl, wins; Gordon is embarrassed by his ensuing loss and servitude. After the Earth Defense Force appears in the Netherworld, it is revealed that Gordon was actually sent to secure a path for an invasion of the Netherworld by the humans, who had been tricked by Vulcanus. General Carter sends Kurtis to the Netherworld, and eventually goes there himself on the Space Battleship Gargantua. Kurtis abducts Jennifer, and Laharl engages the EDF fleet of spaceships in a rescue attempt, destroying all but the Gargantua by himself. When Laharl and his party arrive at the Gargantua's bridge, several angels from Celestia appear and attack them. After being defeated, General Carter escapes, only to have Mid-Boss appear to give him a message. In response to this turn of events, Flonne and the rest of the party decide to go to Celestia to confront the Seraph. Vulcanus goes to Seraph Lamington, declares that Flonne is a traitor who is leading an army of demons in an invasion of Celestia, and goes to lead a group of angels to repel this "invasion". Vulcanus reveals to Laharl and his party that he intends to conquer all three worlds and rule over them as a god. After defeating Vulcanus, Laharl finally meets the Seraph and Flonne explains Vulcanus' plan and what she has learnt while traveling with Laharl. The Seraph accepts her version of events and agrees that demons are, in fact, capable of feeling love. However, he declares that Flonne must be punished because she fought against other angels, and turns her into a flower. Outraged at this injustice, Laharl attacks the Seraph, initiating the game's final battle. The game has multiple endings. Depending on the way the game was played up to this point, the Seraph may or may not survive, Flonne either remains a flower, is restored to her original form, or is transformed into a Fallen Angel, and Laharl either becomes a great Overlord, disappears and leaves Etna in charge of the Netherworld, or dies and becomes a Prinny. It may also be noted that, on the Good Ending, when the spirit of Laharl's mother appears to him, Vyers appears to already know her, and the way he talks to Laharl suggests that he is King Krichevskoy. Characters *'Laharl' (ラハール Rahāru) - The main protagonist of the game. Laharl is the son of King Krichevskoy, ruler of the Netherworld. However, after awakening from a two year slumber, he discovers that his father is dead and almost all of his vassals are gone - most of them are, in fact, trying to take Laharl's place, rather than trying to serve him. As the rightful heir to the throne, Laharl sets out to take the throne by force with his vassal Etna's help, and proclaim himself as the true Overlord of the Netherworld. *'Etna' (エトナ Etona) - Etna is the leader of an all purpose Prinny squad she hired, and one of the few vassals who remain in the Overlord's Castle after King Krichevskoy's death. In the beginning, she attempts to wake up Laharl through "unique" methods (from drills and flails to gatling guns, swords, and jackhammers). From then on, Etna becomes Laharl's closest vassal, though not necessarily most trustworthy vassal, aiding him in his rise to power. She is the only vassal from Laharl's original servants who goes out on the battlefield for him. *'Flonne' (フロン Furon) - Flonne is an Angel Trainee who hails from the land of Celestia, where the Angels reside, sent on a mission to the Netherworld by Seraph Lamington to assassinate King Krichevskoy. A short time after her arrival, however, she comes to find that King Krichevskoy has been dead for over two years. *'Vyers' (中ボス Jūbosu) - It is unknown where he came from, but the demon known as Vyers was the recent leader in the battle for the throne until Laharl awakened from his slumber. Vyers often refers to himself as the Dark Adonis; however, Laharl, deeming Vyers unworthy of any real title, brands him with the name 'Mid Boss', which sticks for the rest of the game. Gameplay Disgaea: Hour of Darkness is a traditional grid-based tactical RPG. The player is able to deploy up to 10 characters, humanoid and monster, on a map at a time, allowing all 10 to execute actions in one go, and then proceeding to the enemy's phase. The player selects a character, opening up a menu with possible actions. Each character may move (which occurs instantly) and perform an action (Attack, Special, Lift/Throw and Item) each turn. Once an action has been selected, the player can then assign actions to other characters, or select "Execute" to cause all characters with actions assigned to perform them. Selecting "End Turn" will cause all characters with actions assigned to perform them, and then pass over immediately to the enemy's turn. Disgaea is made unique by its high focus on level grinding for stat improvement. Unlike other TRPGs, Disgaea sets its level cap at 9999 and allows the player to reach it multiple times. In addition, the player is able to level up items to further improve stat bonuses. The game is divided into 14 main chapters, each with a number of maps. Other locations are unlockable by passing bills in the Dark Assembly. Laharl's Castle serves as a hub throughout the game, allowing the player to access various Shops, the Hospital, the Dark Assembly and other features. Maps, both completed and new, can be accessed by talking to the Dimensional Gatekeeper. Throwing Throwing is another unique feature of Disgaea. Humanoid player characters can pick up allies, enemies and Geo Symbols and then throw them. There are many benefits of doing such: moving a character nearer an enemy to attack them, destroying Geo Symbols and accessing out of reach locations, among others. Class System Like many TRPGs, Disgaea has a class system and offers a wide range of different humanoid and monster classes. Each class has different aptitudes for stats and weapons, and may possess their own unique skills. New classes and more advanced forms of existing ones can be unlocked by leveling up certain classes or defeating them in combat. An existing character can spend Mana to create a "pupil" in a class, and will receive stat bonuses from doing so. The player can also Transmigrate characters into new classes, allowing them to learn new skills while keeping some of their old ones. Geo Panels The terrain in Disgaea is sometimes covered in coloured panels known as "Geo Panels". If a pyramid known as a "Geo Symbol" is placed on one, the effect of that Geo Symbol is transferred to all panels of the same colour. Characters placed on a panel will be affected by that symbol, be it positive or negative. Destroying a Geo Symbol will cause all panels of the same colour to change to the colour of that symbol, while destroying a "Null" symbol will destroy all Geo Panels affected by that symbol. This is known as a Geo Chain reaction, and will boost the Bonus Gauge. Dark Assembly The Dark Assembly allows players to create new characters, unlock secret classes, open secret levels, and many other things at the cost of Mana. Certain acts require the player to enter a courtroom-like setting and bribe the senators to approve the bill. If the bill fails, the player may choose to fight the Dark Assembly and persuade them by force. Item World The Item World is a randomly generated dungeon that allows the player to level up their items by defeating floors of enemies. Specialists can be defeated to increase various stats of the item. Items of different rarities have different numbers of levels. On certain levels, special enemies (Item Generals, Kings and Gods) can be defeated. Items can be bought from the store in Laharl's Castle, stolen from enemies, given by the Hospital or received as prizes from the Bonus Gauge after each battle. Each item has individual stats, slots for Specialists, a rank and rarity, which all affect the cost and potential of the item. Remakes ''Disgaea: Afternoon of Darkness The PSP port of ''Disgaea: Hour of Darkness added new features, the largest of which was Etna Mode, an entirely separate storyline to the main and canonical storyline of the game. ''Disgaea DS On March 5, Weekly Famitsu stated that there had been an official announcement for ''Disgaea DS (魔界戦記ディスガイア 魔界の王子と赤い月, Makai Senki Disugaia Makai no Ōji to Akai Tsuki or Netherworld Battle Chronicle, Disgaea: The Prince of the Netherworld and the Red Moon in English) for the Nintendo DS. On March 7, NIS America released a statement on the US release of the new edition of Disgaea: Hour of Darkness for the Nintendo DS. The game is a port of the PSP version, and includes multiplayer gameplay and Etna mode. In order to fully utilize the Nintendo DS' capabilities, several key improvements have been made to the user interface and game system. The Nintendo DS version contains the following features: * Geo Cubes – A new addition to the PSP version, Geo Cubes are magic items that add more depth to multiplayer battles. They can be used to enhance abilities, summon monsters, or to attack the enemies. (Only avaliable in Multiplayer Mode). * Demon Gadgets – Randomly generated items that appear on the battlefield. Units can power up by acquiring these gadgets. Some demon gadgets can level up a unit by 30 levels at once. (Only avaliable in Multiplayer Mode). * Unlockable Characters - As well as the unlockable characters from the original Disgaea, Adell and Rozalin from Disgaea 2 will be unlockable as hidden bosses within the Cave of Ordeals, as well as the Dark Assembly guide, Pleinair. Overlord Zetta will also debut as an unlockable, playable character. Disgaea DS was released in North America on September 23, 2008, through distributor NIS America. Trivia *''Disgaea: Hour of Darkness was ranked 45th Top RPG of All Time by IGN. *Its remake, ''Disgaea DS, ''is the only ''Disgaea game ever released on a Nintendo Console. Packaging Artwork File:Disgaea JP Cover.jpg|''Makai Senki Disgaea'' Nippon Ichi Software'' Japan: 01/30/03 Disgaea JP (Limited) Cover.jpg|''Makai Senki Disgaea (Limited Edition)'' Nippon Ichi Software Japan: 01/30/03 Disgaea Hour of Darkness.jpg|''Disgaea: Hour of Darkness'' Atlus Co. North America: 08/27/03 Disgaea EU Cover.jpg|''Disgaea: Hour of Darkness'' Koei Europe: 05/28/04 Disgaea JP (PS2 the Best) Cover.jpg|''Makai Senki Disgaea (PlayStation2 the Best)'' Nippon Ichi Software Japan: 11/03/04 File:Disgaea US (Greatest Hits) Cover.jpg|''Disgaea: Hour of Darkness (Greatest Hits)'' Atlus Co. North America: 09/02/08 Gallery File:Publicity d101.jpg|Promotional artwork File:D1 Publicity 05.jpg|Promotional artwork File:D1 Publicity 08.jpg|Promotional artwork File:D1 Publicity 12.jpg|Promotional artwork File:D1 Publicity 13.jpg|Promotional artwork File:D1 Publicity 14.jpg|Promotional artwork File:D1 Publicity 15.jpg|Promotional artwork External links *Official ATLUS Disgaea Site *Official Disgaea Website *Official Japanese Site *Disgaea: Hour of Darkness @ strategywiki.org Category:Disgaea: Hour of Darkness Category:Games